ministry_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstory
(in-progress) Ministry, an organisation that has represented and up-held the ideals of the Empire for years and had dedicated itself to furthering the goals and ideals of the Sith Empire. It in truth was one of the organisations that could be trusted to ensure that the empire ran to the best of its ability despite numerous setbacks in the form of Squabbling Dark Council members and sith lords alike. Made up of Sith, Intelligence officers, Imperial Soldiers and Mandalorians The Ministry provided a safety net in which certain Lords and Darths Could trust that their "Empire" would remain untouched while they made war. ''- Sith Scribe, Kaas Library'' The Lost Empire (Battle of Corellia) "You ask Why the Empire is falling, Look at Corellia and there is your answer. Darth Thanaton and his power play, Darth Baras and his, A failed 'Sith' Invasion, Imperial Intelligence disbanded and millions of Imperials dead, used as cannon fodder for a over zealous goal. In that single battle alone we lost a tenth of our total forces." ― Darth Vindicta talking to her apprentice about the Battle of Corellia The Origins of Ministry are shrouded in myth, legends and bloodshed. It's three founders were an unlikely trio, A Sadistic human by the name of Darth Vindicta, a Cathar with a taste for blood and power, Ajorin, and a emotionless Chiss Vilarri, all came together to form Ministry. On The planet Corellia Two Harrower Class Dreadnoughts with Escorts, The Abyss and the Nighthawk arrived. Both Ships had a come to Corellia for a purpose, To Assist their Sister ship the Dominus and assist the war Effort in any way possible. The Abyss lead by Darth Vindicta and her apprentice Ajorin received word from the Imperial Moffs that the Dominus had been boarded by the Republic and Captured thanks to a rogue Darth now turned traitor to the Empire. Of the three ships, The Dominus, the Abyss and the Nighthawk, the Dominus was easily the most advanced and thus was a major security breach. Darth Vindicta boasted that not only would she deal with the traitor personally but that she would have the Ship back in Imperial Hands without lose of Imperial lives and without further Damage to the Dominus. Due the the already high casualties sustained at Corellia and the lose of resources the Moffs agreed to allow her to take charge of its recovery. Her Plan was a five stage plan. Stage one: steal a Republic transport. Stage two: Find locate and recruit a former Imperial operative to the plan. Stage Three: Steal Republic Security codes to gain access to the Dominus without drawing suspicion. Stage Four: Get the Dominus's security Codes from Imperial Shipyards. Stage Five: Kill all aboard the Dominus. For Stage one she sent her apprentice Ajorin, whom had been given orders to find a Republic Transport, and kill all its guards and leave no survivors. After Completing that task he began to change the ship's designation so that it could not be identified as the stolen ship. Instead it would register as a supply ship headed for the dominus. While Ajorin was doing that task Vindicta called in an old favors and had a Chiss known as Vilarri transferred to her command. Vilarri previous occupation with Intelligence was vital for Stage three. Once She arrived she was given the task and sent to work immediately. Vilarri Infiltrated the Republic Base responsible for Supplying and repairing the Dominus, stole the security codes needed to land on it and to add icing to the cake eliminated all soldiers there, while setting up a program that made it seem like the base was still sending an all clear signal. Finally Vindicta had only two stages left in her plan. Get the Security Override codes for Imperial Shipyards and kill all aboard. With Vilarri's help Vindicta managed to encrypt the transmission and negotiate for the codes. All was ready for her plan. Using the Republic transport and the codes they had stolen Vindicta, Ajorin and Vilarri flew to the Dominus. Normally this would have been a suicide mission but Vindicta always had an ace up her sleeve, or in this case her apprentice's army of beasts in the cargo hold of the transport. When the Transports ramp door opened up the Republic's men and women were set upon by a horde of raging ravenous beasts as well as an unleashed apprentice. While Vindicta's apprentice and his army of beast fought Vilarri snuck away to the computer core room and used the Security Override codes to activate the Dominus's Internal Defense system....at once all turrets activated shooting down any not prepared for it, Consoles exploded killing unsuspecting republic engineers and Shields deployed in rooms filled with soldiers before those same rooms were flooded with toxic gasses killing them all. As Vilarri and Ajorin wreaked havok throughout the ship Vindicta walked to the bridge. Her goal simple...to fulfill the promise she made to the Moff, Kill the traitor responsible, A task she was ultimately Successful in. No one is sure of what exactly happened all that is known is that twelve republic soldiers were found dead along with the traitorous Darth, A jedi and five imperial turncoats. With the ship now in Vindicta's hands repair crews flew in as well as an engineering team whom flew it to Imperial space to be repaired. Their Success of the retaking of the Dominus spread like wildfire throughout the Empire even reaching the ears of the Dark Council whom promptly rewarded Ajorin and Vilarri by allowing them to form an organization that would be eventually called Ministry. As For Vindicta the stories differ, Some say she was rewarded by the Council saying the Dominus would be her new flagship once repaired, her first Permanent command, others says she was once a traitor thus her only reward was that she got to live longer, and some speculate that perhaps there was more to the story than told. What is known is this, after the meeting with the Dark Council the three of them made a vow to do one thing, restore the Empire that was lost in the battle of Corellia. Empire Under Siege (The Revan Crisis) "You've carried on, dragging the remains of a body that should have long since faded to dust. Hatred fueled cunning, but burned out all wisdom. Without me, you could not see." ―The light Revan speaks to the dark Revan Fueled by the recent upgrades of Isotope 5 to the Imperial Forces, the conflict enters a new phase. The Empire is no longer on the defensive and with a series of minor victories The Empire makes bold moves. Attacking Tython.. but this in itself seems to a master plan orchestrated by an unknown hand. At the same time as the Empire and its victories the Republic makes a bold move. Attacking Korriban. Which causes both factions to back track and scrambled to defend their prized planets. Further more creating more chaos in which a seed of Mystery and doubt is placed in the minds off many of the Imperial forces. The Empire and the Republic, both being infiltrated by Revanites spurred on from a small cult following on the Stormy planet of Dromund Kaas and propelled to New heights by the namesake of the cult. Revan had returned. Both the Republic and Empire failed to prevent the Revanites from causing complete havoc within their ranks. This placed Ministry into a role that allowed it gain momentum as an organisation and an Imperial ally. Ministry was brought in as part of the Alliance formed to fight the Revanites. Involved in battles such as Rishi and most predominantly Yavin in which it represented itself and the Empire on the field of battle. Built up of Key strike teams lead by the Newly Appointed Battlemaster Ajorin, Darth Vindicta and Vilarri Ministry was able to add to the already bolstered forces of the alliance in logistics and manpower, allowing for multiple victories to be won. The Strike teams struck the Revanites hard, Almost as an enemy of everything that the Empire represented. These Strike teams carved paths for the main force to assault Revanite positions and temples, as well as participated in the main battle by supporting alliance forces. Allowing for precious time to be given to a Strike team, built up of Both the Republic and Empire, to take revan down. Empire Emperor (Ziost) "The execution of the Emperor's brilliant strategy was flawless. Survival was the best the Republic could hope for." ''―Jedi Master Gnost-Dural Ziost was the begining of the end for the Empire, a costly defeat at the hands of one thought a near god like figure to its own people.. While Ministry Did operate in the field of battle... most details have been classified. Dying breathes of an Empire and its enemy. (Fall of the Empire and Republic to Zakuul) "''Look around you. Zakuul is poised to become the greatest civilization in the history of the galaxy. I have forged this empire to surmount all of my previous works. To span eternity. The Eternal Throne commands a fleet more vast than any ever built. It has the power to reshape the galaxy into any image that I choose. That we choose. I will share all of this with you… if you will only kneel." ―Valkorion In truth, records from this time are absolutely sketchy at best, thanks to the invasion and the ensured chaos of the fall of both of the largest Governments in the known galaxy at the time. The man players had been swatted aside by the Infinite Empire and left as wounded animals. Said animals that continued to fight each other...which inturn crushed them. Ministry at this point had lost two of its leaders, along with a majority of all its Assets, Soldiers, Equipment, Fleet and other things. Nearly losing everything entirely, The distruction of Ministry was foiled by the last ditch efforts of its remaining members who inturn decided it was best to retreat instead of fall with a burning empire, To truely save the Empire...the Empire first needed to burn out completely or to the point of no return. Survival of the Empire was placed upon its members, its citizens kneeling to this new enemy from wild space. An enemy groups like Ministry could not allow to stand in any shape or form. An alliance was formed, an alliance that represented both the Republic and Empire as well as some others such as begrudged Hutts, Pirates, Ex-Soldiers, Jedi and many others, Ministry was amoung them. Forming into a resistance cell, Ministry changed its face to the new form of the battle.